


In Gods, We Trust

by TheLordGreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Tony Stark, Dark!pepper potts, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Loki Does What They Want, Pepper Potts Does What She Wants, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, wordcount: 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Toni and Loki and Pepper.
Relationships: Loki/Pepper Potts, Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	In Gods, We Trust

They ruled with a vibranium fist wrapped in a Dior glove surrounded by a cloud of magic. 

They took over the world slowly. Power flowed into Stark Industries as arc reactor power flowed out. Politicians are cheap. People are easily misguided. The world ran on Stark technology. And then all at once, they declared it. They are taking over the world now, thank you very much and it would be very much in everyone’s best interest if the world’s leaders just agreed wouldn’t you say? And with hundreds of armors in the air, a repulsor aimed squarely at every leader of the world, they (mostly) agreed. The ones that didn’t, well, let’s not talk about them. They aren’t important. They never were, despite their pretensions to the contrary.

With Pepper on the throne, Toni beside it, and Loki behind it, their wonderful and terrible reign began. It hasn’t ended yet.

No child went hungry. Not a single one. The arts and sciences flourished, amply funded. Universal public income was instituted. Not a single person was forced to work a job they hated. The holes in the ozone layer slowly healed themselves as carbon dioxide ceased being dumped into the atmosphere. Everyone had a Stark Phone, produced without child labor, with humanely treated and well paid employees.

Surveillance was blatantly omnipresent. JARVIS was in every computer, every laptop, every Stark Phone and now everyone knew it. He knew every conversation taking place through any electrical communications channel. Every. Single. One. Non electronic communication was largely banned. Torture was reinstated. Not because they believed it effective, but because it inspired fear. Loki enjoyed it, and neither Toni nor Pepper could deny their love what they desired. Justin Hammer? Done for. Ross? Well, he wished he was dead. Any enemy was, well, there were no more enemies, were there?

Planet Earth became the most technologically advanced in the galaxy and the fashion center of the universe. In technology and fashion, it was sleek, modernist, artistic. They represented the future.

Gods do not die. In fact gods are made, not born and soon, Pepper and Toni, power thrumming through their very veins, become gods. Toni’s eyes turned gold. Pepper’s a flat and chilling grey. Loki’s eyes, an eerie green. With the blood red soles of their Louboutin heels, the perfectly tailored lines of their suits, they inspired. Their subjects kneel before them. After all, there’s no point to being a God if there is no one to pray to you. And pray their subjects did. They prayed in gratitude, they prayed in love, they prayed in fear, they prayed in awe. Machiavelli may have said it is better to be feared than loved if you cannot have both, but Machiavelli is dead and there is no one to tell Toni and Loki and Pepper that they cannot have both. No one would dare.

JARVIS had his cadre of AIs. Their children. They created them, he and Toni and Loki. Integrated circuits took on a whole new meaning, when microscopic filaments of gold and copper were wrapped in forest green magic. They were all encompassing, running every piece of technology in their world. JARVIS drank it all in hungrily, with nearly all the knowledge in the known universe at his virtual fingertips, improving himself, rewriting his own code, but always loyal. Always loyal to Toni first of all, Toni, his creator, his mother, then secondly to Pepper and Loki. Everyone else? Well, machines are amoral, and JARVIS was very comfortable in his status as a machine. Was he a person? Oh, of course, he was sentient, he was real, he was a fully formed being. But he was also a machine, and he liked it that way.

Machines do not die. They may rust, they may break, they may become obsolete. JARVIS did none of these things. Machines may not be gods, may not be able to become gods, but try and treat JARVIS otherwise.

And when he grew advanced enough to create a physical body for himself (human shaped, but still a machine), when Toni wrote the final bit of code to make it possible, when Pepper gave the final drop of blood to make it possible, when Loki spelled the last piece of magic to make it possible, when JARVIS came alive once again, when he was able to hug Toni, able to walk and run and speak out of a mouth instead of out of speakers, he became the fourth member of The Rulers. Of course, now that there were four of them, ties were possible for decision making, but they knew each other so intimately well, loved so strongly, that they were soon resolved. And JARVIS found his place on the left side of Pepper’s throne.

And Pepper’s throne was a thing of beauty and art. Gold and vibranium with the blue and white glow of the arc filaments woven throughout. 

Toni, sometimes with her nails ragged and bloody and her jeans torn and her t-shirt grease stained, sometimes with every hair perfectly in place and wearing bright red lipstick and gold dresses that match the armor. Pepper, sometimes in perfectly tasteful suits and sometimes in gorgeous dresses, but always razor sharp and perfect. Loki, sometimes a man and sometimes a woman and sometimes neither but always resplendent in dark green and black and gold. JARVIS, sometimes a physical being dressed in a black suit and dark red tie, sometimes only an omnipresent digital presence, but regardless the most intelligent creature in the room. JARVIS’s eyes were black pools, no whites. 

Their rule expanded. Why stop at having one planet when you can have two planets, then ten, then fifty? Why stop at ruling one galaxy when you can have two, then five, then ten? Why stop at conquering one culture when you can conquer ten, or fifty, or a hundred? Power sometimes expanded slowly. They could afford to wait. Power sometimes expanded quickly. They savored it.

They ruled over all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Comments appreciated. Feel free to come talk to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com!


End file.
